villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Croc
Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, is a recurring villain in DC Comics, mostly known as being one of Batman's prominent villains. Appearance Due to Croc's disease, Jones's skin is scaly and sharp, much like crocodile hide and has reptilian like eyes. Later in his adult life after growing up with his abusive aunt and being an outcast of humanity, Croc exercised nonstop, becoming extremely tall, strong, and dangerous. He also sharpened his toenails, fingernails, and teeth as well as gain a taste for human blood. Character Bio His profile in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum states: Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly and grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. In the original comics, Jones was simply a man with a disfiguring mutation who eventually turned to crime rather than live his whole life as a circus sideshow attraction. Eventually, he came up against Batman, who enlisted the aid of the trapeeze family, The Flying Todds. Sadly, Croc murdered all of them except for son Jason, who joined Batman in bringing Croc down. This directly led to Jason becoming the second Robin, now that Dick Grayson had taken on the identity of Nightwing. Later on, in an effort to differentiate Jason's origin from Grayson's, this story was discarded, and following the Crisis On Infinite Earths, Croc no longer played a role in Jason's origin as Robin. Later stories, owing to a mix of natural threat escalation for a minor foe as well as confusion about Croc's condition, made him more and more reptilian in mind and body. An encounter with the potions of Poison Ivy during Batman's initial confrontation with Hush left him in an almost kaiju-like state. In the 1990's Batman Animated Series (Croc's first animated appearance), he was a physically powerful, somewhat cunning opponent, but deep down, he was simply not that bright, and was looked down upon by Gotham's other super-criminals as a result. Once, Batman took advantage of this contempt by disguising himself as Croc in order to infiltrate a gathering of these criminals in order to locate a kidnapped Catwoman. Later on, Croc entered into a bizarre and one-sided romance with Baby Dahl, who felt their separation from other Humans made them an ideal couple. When Croc was shown to be just using her to aid his robberies and living high off them in the company of other women, Batman and Robin had to save both Croc and all of Gotham from the enraged Baby Dahl's vengeance. Arkhamverse Killer Coc makes an appearance as a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins (taking place a few years before Arkham Asylum). He's one of the assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. Croc is first spotted by Batman escorting Black Mask through Blackgate after staging a major prison breakout. Batman then witnesses him, under orders from Black Mask, murder Commisioner Loeb by throwing him into the prison's gas chamber and turning it on. Batman then follows Croc and his employer to the roof where Black Mask escapes and the Dark Knight confronts Croc Then they fight on the snowy roof of Blackgate Prison.Batman is first caught off guard by Croc's size and strength and his animalistic fighting style.Afetr trying to eat Batman,Croc resorted to throwing giant gas tanks that were being stored on the roof at Batman. This tactic was his undoing however as Batman used a batarang to explode one of the tanks as Croc was holding it which temporarily incapacitaed him. Batman then knocked him halfway off the roof before brutally beating him for information on Black Mask, Croc then told Batman of all the assassins hired to kill him on Christmas eve. As he began to taunt him,Batman knocked him out and left him on the roof of the prison for Liutenant Gordon and his officers. After causing chaos through the prison,sending Commissoner Loeb to the execution chamber,and getting beaten by the Bat,Croc was placed back in the prison only to be broken out by The Joker later in a prison riot.Croc then finds and confronts Batman before being shot in the back of his bullet-proof head by Gordon who orders him back to his cell.Croc then exclaimed "Screw this!" and left both Batman and Gordon alone. He was presumably locked back in his cell after the Joker's riot, and it can also be assumed that he was the one of many supervillains that were defeated by Batman during the events of Christmas Eve,and was transferred to Arkham after it being reopened by Quincy Sharp. In Arkham Asylum Killer Croc makes his debut quite early.Batman first sees him when he escorts the Joker back to his cell along with the Arkham guards.He steps out of an elevator,threatening the Batman when he smells him.He is then forced to keep walking because of his electric collar,which contains him. Later in the game,the player has to venture into Killer Croc`s lair,to get the antidote for the Titan poison as plants needed for the antidotegrow only in the Killer Croc`s lair. He comes blasting out of the water,and then charges at the Batman. The player can force him away by throwing a batarang onto his electric collar.In the end, when the player is trying to escape Killer Croc`s lair, he comes charging at the Batman,who blows up the ground underneath him,so Killer Croc falls back into the deepest parts of his lair. Killer Croc makes a very brief (and rather pointless) cameo in Batman Arkham City. After Batman defeats Ra's Al Ghul and gets a blood sample,he decides to leave Ra's hideout and give the blood to Mr. Freeze.While he's getting out of the sewers, Batman decides to throw one of his Remote Batarangs at a certain button.When the button is hit,Killer Croc breaks through the wall.Instead of fighting Batman,Killer Croc says that he smells death on him and that he will die soon and when that happens Croc would feed on his corpse. Killer Croc made an appearance in Batman Arkham Knight. He seems to be further mutated being bigger and with big spikes. The Batman Killer Croc appears in The Batman voiced by Ron Perlman (who also voiced Adventure Time's Lich, Batman's Clayface, and Teen Titans' ''Slade). This version of Croc is much more crocodilan than other incarnations of the character (and probably the most intelligent of them all). Croc makes his debut appearance in the episode,"Swamped" in which,he plans on flooding downtown Gotham by backing up the sewage pipes that are used to transfer water out from the city in order to rob all of Gotham's banks.He is defeated when Batman exploits Killer Croc's weakness for air underwater and half-drowns him, depriving him of oxygen and putting him in an unconscious state. In "''Team Penguin," Killer Croc returns as part of the Penguin's Team Penguin (which also consisted of Firefly, Killer Moth, and Ragdoll ). Killer Croc is defeated when Batman freezes the water he was in. In "Rumors," Killer Croc and his henchmen later appear as one of the captive victims of Rumor after he ambushed him and his henchmen in their hideout. In "The End of the Batman," Killer Croc, Penguin, Ventriloquist, and the Joker team up to commit a crime spree now that they are under the protection of the vigilante Wrath. His origins are mostly unknown, with Croc providing little evidence about his past beyond his Cajun accent, although one of his henchmen tells Batman that there are different rumors: That he is a genetic experiment gone awry who then turned mercenary, that he deals with the wrong kind of voodoo magic in the swamps, or that he is simply a circus freak (it is never explained which, if any, story is true). In the tie-in comic,The Batman Strikes,according to issue 25, he was both a military genetic experiment subject before escaping, then was part of a circus freakshow before escaping that and ultimately coming to Gotham, though it's still unknown if he was born like that as in the comics or if being part an experiment is the reason for his appearance. Injustice Gods Among Us Killer Croc makes a cameo appearance in the Batman Star Labs Mission, where he is breaking prisoners out of Stryker's Island and unleashes them upon Batman. Batman defeats them all with his Batarangs. Killer Croc then comes charging at you. Take him out every time you dodge him. Lego Batman 3 Killer Croc appears as the first boss in Lego Batman 3 where Batman and Robin are hunting him down in the sewers. As Batman and Robin enter through, Robin lands at Killer Croc's feet as they encounter him, which scares Robin as he jumps onto Batman's arms. During the boss battle, Batman and Robin build a net launcher that fires a net at Killer Croc, pinning against the wall. As Robin runs towards him, Batman warns him not to as Killer Croc manages to free himself and is about to attack Robin. Batman throws a Batarang at Robin's feet, tripping him over before Killer Croc could punch him. Killer Croc then escapes from them and encounters Joker, Cheetah, Firefly, and Grundy who he presents them with the sewer maps. As Killer Croc removes a Batarang from his wrist, Joker notices Killer Croc had a brief encounter with Batman and Robin and brags about how he didn't get to see them. However, Killer Croc tells Joker they are on a tight schedule, which Joker brags more about how he got all of them out of Arkham Asylum. Joker then takes the bag containing the sewer maps from Killer Croc as he slaps him in the face with. Later, Killer Croc and the villains run into Hawkman in the sewers and leave him inside a birdcage there. After Lex Luthor enters the Hall of Justice, disguised as Hawkman, he reveals a secret passageway from beneath a statue that leads to the sewer, which Killer Croc appears out of and tells his companions they arrived. Killer Croc then apologizes to Lex Luthor after knocking him over from his entrance. However, before Killer Croc or any of the other villains could move on, Grundy becomes stuck in the manhole. Killer Croc and the villains are seen helping Grundy out as they are pulling him out of the manhole. They then go to a portal leading them to the Justice League Watchtower where they easily subdue Martian Manhunter and take over the space station. Once the Justice League arrive to the watchtower, Killer Croc and the other villains get ready for them. Killer Croc and Grundy flee as Cyborg and Robin chase after them. Killer Croc and Grundy are seen on a moving platform as they escape. Once Robin and Cyborg catches up to them, Killer Croc notices them coming and tells Grundy to hide and get the drop on them. After Cyborg and Robin find Grundy and defeat him, they find Killer Croc hiding in a box that they fill with air, causing it to explode, which Killer Croc cries out it hurt his ears. He is then taken out by Cyborg in his giant suit. After the Justice League came across Brainiac on screen, Killer Croc and the villains agree to help the Justice League stop him and save the Earth. Killer Croc teams up with Robin and Lex Luthor to help them activate the watchtower's grappling hooks that latch onto Brainiac's ship. Killer Croc and Firefly stay behind at the watchtower with Martian Manhunter as the Justice League and the rest of the villains arrive on Brainiac's ship. As the heroes devise a way to lure the Lantern Corps together to undo Brainiac's action of shrinking the planet, such as the heroes and villains trading costumes with each other, Superman takes Killer Croc and the villains to the Fortress of Solitude where he keeps them locked in a cage made of ice. Later, after the heroes summon the Lantern Corps and enlarged the planet, Killer Croc and the villains escape from their prsion after it grew enormouse size. They then help Lex Luthor become president after taking over the white house as Killer Croc was seen outside, frightning secret service men. However, that moment doesn't last long as the Justice League appear. Killer Croc is then seen being escorted by security at Arkham Asylum. DC rebrith In DC's 2016 relaunch of its books, DC Rebirth, Killer Croc appears as one of the many villains attempting to kill Batman to stop Two-Face from leaking secret information. He attacks Batman on a train alongside Amygdala and King Shark. In the pages of Suicide Squad, Killer Croc and the Squad go on a mission to retrieve a "cosmic item" from a Russian undersea prison, revealed to be a portal to the Phantom Zone, and come face-to-face with General Zod. He attacks the Squad and, when spotting Zod about to kill June Moone/Enchantress, Croc saves her just in time. After the mission, back in their cells, June Moone and Croc have a heartfelt conversation and embrace each other. Killer Croc and June Moone enjoy New York City exploit their romance in the future. Croc encourages her to try, but later expresses fear and shed tears that he will lose her if she is able to achieve her dream. Enchantress rampage in New York City until It is revealed that it is an editor from a magazine company who rejected June. After being convinced by Croc to reevaluate her, he decided to give her some freelance work. Moved by Waylon's actions, June reigns in the Enchantress and thanks her love for helping her. Facts *Real Name: Waylon Jones *Occupation: Alligator Wrestler, Gangster, Murderer *Base of Operations: Mobile *Eyes: Yellow *Hair: None *Height: 11 ft *Weight: 580 lbs *First Appearance: Batman #357 (January, 1984) Attributes *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *High Durability / Resilience & a Regenerative Healing Factor *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a superhuman levels *Heightened senses and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity Quotes Trivia *He hates not only Batman,but he also hates Bane and Victor Zsasz. *He is only villain who is not named by the Joker in The Lego Batman Movie. *He has had a romantic relationship with June Moone. Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Mutants Category:Misanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Lycanthropes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Serial Killers Category:Outcast Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Ferals Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Nihilists Category:Giant Category:Inmates Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:Extravagant Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Wrathful Category:Sadomasochists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Envious Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incriminators Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Friend of the hero Category:Aquaman villains Category:In Love Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains